tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geothermal Caverns Walkthrough
No One Left Behind Find a Way Into the Solarii Stronghold Walk out of the pool of blood and continue up the bloody path. Arrows will be leaning against a corpse. Snatch them up and light a fire arrow. Launch it into the green gas ahead, which causes an explosion. Move through the tunnel as quickly as you can, for the gas will start to come back. On the other side is a camp. A document '''sits beside the fire. Rest before moving on. When you are done, squeeze through a narrow opening and Lara will see a person being introduced to the Pit. The prisoners swarm onto him and began to eat him. Launch a fire arrow down there to clear the room of the prisoners. Go down to the center of the room and look up and to the left. You will see a '''sack '''hanging from the ceiling. Burn it down to start a '''Challenge. Now turn to the left on ground level and gaze around the pit. The opening to the left of the pit leads to some salvage, but watch out for the guy who attacks when you exit. Enter the tunnel at the back of the room, take down a prisoner, and look up through the opening in the ceiling to spot another sack. Climb onto the ledge and pick up a GPS cache. Exit back to the pit and run through the narrow passage to the east. You will find the second GPS cache '''lying there. Just ahead is a ledge on the left. Climb up to find a big '''salvage trunk. Drop back into the passage and go to the left to spot another sack. As you exit the passage, watch out for a melee attack from a captive. Move into the middle of the pit and climb onto the ledge to the right to find a relic. At the main gate, break open a gas valve and shoot a precious fire arrow into the gas. This blows the whole door open. Proceed up the stairs and quickly grab the two bundles of arrows leaning on a wood board. Take cover to the right of the arrow's position and watch as two Solarii '''enter the area. Listen to their conversation, until one of them goes down to the pit to check on the prisoners and the other one turns his back to pee. Shoot him in the head. Turn around and collect the '''GPS cache '''behind you and then loot the body. Run up the next set of stairs and observe. Two men are playing checkers. If you wait for a few seconds without doing anything, the spotlight will burn out. One man will get up to investigate, so as soon as he is busy kill the non-distracted man. Then wipe out the other one. A '''document '''sits next to the checkerboard. Loot the bodies and go up the stairs. You will find a '''base camp. A relic '''is by the camp. Go down a back down a few steps until you reach the first metal cage. Climb and jump up the wooden slats until you reach the top. The '''treasure map '''is up there on a table. To the left of the path going to the camp, there is a valve. Bust it open with your axe and blow it up with a fire arrow. This knocks a cage to the ground which you can use to climb on to get to the next part. Hop onto the cage and scramble up onto the ledge. Sneak around the cages in the next room until you get a good view of the room below. '''Three Solarii are speaking, and you should wait until they are all grouped around the gas leak so you can blow them up. When the coast is clear, hop down and loot. Burn the sack '''that hangs below the entrance. Another '''sack '''hangs farther into the room. Loot all of the bodies and pick up a '''GPS cache. Then burn another sack '''that hangs high above. Then climb the cages back up and scale the craggy wall. You will find a ritual going on in the next room. Take out the '''guy standing in front of you with a stealth kill. Then sneak to the right and launch a fire arrow into one of the gas leaks for an amazing effect. It will wipe out everyone in the room. A document '''sits beside the altar. Then wade through the water to the left of the document is a small cave with a '''relic '''in it. The final '''GPS cache '''is in the southern corner of the room. Then turn around and use a rope arrow to pull the hanging cage to the right and then pry off the valve. Shoot a fire arrow into the gas and it sends the cage flying into the door, busting it. Run through the new opening and follow the passageway until the ground crumbles beneath you, sending Lara into a '''gas-filled passage. Just keep running and scramble up a wall at the end. Rescue the Captured Endurance Crew The Endurance crew members are being held in an old helicopter that hangs from the ceiling. Three Solarii guard them below. If you want a stealthy approach, wait until one man separates from the others. Shoot him in the head and take care of the other guards. The crew members cheer for Lara and she gives them an update on what went on. Now she has to get them down. Look behind the rock ahead to find a valve. Pry it off and shoot a fire arrow into the gas. This clears the debris so you can get by. Move up the steps and around to the left. Hop onto the platform and leap over to the top of their cell. Look ahead to find two gas leaks. Hit the left leak and then immediately shoot the right one. This frees a hanging cage. The blast knocks Lara off the cage, but Jonah catches her just in time. Climb around until you get back on top of the chopper. Jump over to a platform and use your axe to pry off two valves. Take cover behind the short wall and shoot the leak in front of you with a fire arrow. This knocks the cage over to another ledge, freeing Jonah, Reyes, and Alex. Escape the Cavern The other crew members escape the cavern as Lara stays behind to find Sam and Dr. Whitman. Run ahead and jump onto the hanging cage, and then hop to another. Jump over to a ledge and follow the path. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs